The Naruto Incident
by NellySama
Summary: While playing an innocent game of Ja Ken Bo, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi snap. Saukra being the only sane one must find a way to regain their senses before the Sexy no Jutsu goes horribly wrong, and before the entirety of Konoha is destroyed. [ooc, rxr,]
1. Chapter 1 Mr Giggle Woot Woot

TheNarutoIncident.

By: NellySama.

**A/N/Fore Word**

: Greetings Mon Naruto Fans… I am NellySama. I am coming to you from the world of the Saiyuki fan fiction. I've decided to try my hand at Naruto fan fiction. It's going to be easy, because I specialize in Ninja-dom and Comedy. Aren't you lucky? Just so you know, I've never written Naruto-dom and I mainly write saiyuki-dom…So read my other fiction first to get a feel of what I write like…..…

As it shall be my first Naruto ficceh of Naruto-dom. Please send helpful criticism…or flames are regular reviews as it were. . And for once I may or may not write in script. **–opts for script-**

Disclaimer: I own not of the Naruto.

Warnings: Language. Out of Characterness. Chaosnessocity®. Stuff that wont make sense. Pg-13-14-16. Complete Randomness. The First Chapter is super short.

----

**Chapter 1-** Ja Ken Bo : Jutsu's Gone Wild Part 1.

It t'were a normal sunny day in Konoha, the village of teh ninjas. The group de "buddies" (consisting of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.) are currently concentrating in a rousing game of Jaken Bo (rock paper scissors.) ..In the forest.

Naruto/Sakura: Jaaaa Kennnn…… BO!

Sakura: -has rock- Ha! Take that Naruto!

Naruto: NO WAY! I have Paper! Paper beats rock!

Sakura: Not if you have **two **rocks! –there is one "rock" under naruto's "paper" and another "rock" above it-

Naruto: Atch! –stunned-.. H-how…is this possible! Its…Its… -speechless-

Sasuke: Its cheating. –pure bluntness- Naruto you moron! Can't you tell she's cheating! –smacks naruto upside the head, sending him flying-

Kakashi poofs and catches Naruto and throws him down.

Kakashi: -reading book- Naruto, dammit! Quit flying through the air! You are not a gawd damn bird! –fume, fume-

Naruto: TT.TT –cries- I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei! I'm sorry! –bow, bow-

Sasuke: Like Hell You're sorry! –kicks Kakashi and Naruto in the face-

The World Stopped…everyone looked at Kakashi. Sasuke stepped back.

Sasuke: ...shit...shit.. –cowers in fear-

Kakashi: …-glare- Sa-su-ke…..U-chi-haa……

Sasuke: Y-yes? –ninja battle pose-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! No! Kakashi please don't kill him! –begs-

Naruto: Wait! I know what's going to happen! Stand back! –runs up next to Sasuke and Kakashi, who are standing side by side-

Kakashi/Sasuke/Naruto: SEXY NO JUTSU! –poum..poum..poum..-

Sasuke: O.O! WTF…..What the hell is going on here!

Kakashi: Jutsu's Gone Wild! –winks- C'mon Sakura!

Sasuke: .. –giggle- Woot, Woot!

Naruto: .; Know what time it is?

Sakura: -in pure shock, then runs off screaming and calling for help.-

Kakashi: -blows a kiss to the sky- It's time a Sexy party! To Konoha!

-to be continued-

---

**End Chapter 1**- Ja Ken Bo : Jutsu's Gone Wild Part 1.

Please review, if you wish. What will happen next time? You'll never know with my craziness'. –bow-bow- Remember. They are **OOC. **So don't flame me with nonsense telling me that that's not how they would act. T.T. Really. –huffs- It's hard work making chaos, so the chapters may or may not be getting any longer. . Domo for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura Teh Ramen Master

The Naruto Incident

By: NellySama

A/n/Foreword: Ha…two...reviews. Two stinking reviews!. TT.TT How cruel one people be… But, Whatever. I'm going ahead with a second chapter…or drabble chaps, as I would call it. . 57…hits. C'mon.. if you're going to read it, at least review…

Warnings: Same.. Same…Sexy Jutsus…wild ninja rampages. The usual kind of thing you can expect from me.

Disclaimer: I. don't. own. Naruto.

…

Chapter 2: Rampaging Ramen.

**Last Time….:**Sakura: -in pure shock, then runs off screaming and calling for help.-

Kakashi: -blows a kiss to the sky- It's time a Sexy party! To Konoha!

**This Time…**

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke are running full speed towards the main center of Konoha.

Naruto: -skids to a stop, causing the others to slam into him- GAH.

Sasuke: What's the big deal baka! You ruined our Sexy Jutsu march through the city….-transforms back into regular Sasuke-

Naruto: -transforms back as well- I just realized…that…

Kakashi: -still sexy jutsu- ….What?

Naruto: We need to recruit more Sexy Jutsu Party members! –hazzaaaa-

Sasuke: Right! We already knew that! Now change back before I get self conscience about running through town naked. –huff-

Kakashi: Whoo hoo. Sasuke's Naekehhddd.. –whistles-

Sasuke: So are you Kakashi-sensei! –points accusingly- HAHAHA!

Just then a giant cup of beef flavored, mutated ramen emerged from nearby trash can. The three of them stared, then Sakura was spotted sitting atop of the mutant Ramen.

Naruto: Sa-Sa-Sakura! Why…WHY ARE YOU ATOP THE DELICIOUS TOWER OF RAMEN?

Sakura: I AM THE RAMEN MASTER. I shall crush all those who are part of the Sexy Jutsu Party! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA.

Sasuke: SEXY NO JUTSU! –poofs and gets into a defensive ninja pose.- Hn!

Naruto: -enraged- YOU ARE NOT THE RAAAMMMMEEEENNNN MAAAAAASSSTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR –goes completely psycho- KYUBI! RAWWWWWWRR –goes over and totally whoops Sakura.

Kakashi: OMFG! Naruto!

Sasuke: Fox Boy, Naruto -winks- Heehee.

Sakura: NOoOOOooOOoOOOooooooo! –flies off into the distance-

Naruto: -back to normal and in sexy jutsu form- Aahh.. much better. I am the one and only Ramen Master. XD. YEAH.

Kakashi: Riiiiiight. Lets get back to what we were supposed to be doing! TO SHIKAMARU"S PLACE! –jumps away and is followed by Sasuke and Naruto-

TBC! –to be continued—

End chapter 2..

. reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke's Word

The Naruto Incident Sexy Jutsu's Gone Wild

BY: NellySama

A/N:Riiiiiiiiiiight, nothing to say here..cept.. HAHAHAHAHAHAH..

Disclaimer: I own it not.

Chapter 3: The Brain washing of Shikamaru!

**Last time...on the naruto incident!**

Naruto: -enraged- YOU ARE NOT THE RAAAMMMMEEEENNNN MAAAAAASSSTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR –goes completely psycho- KYUBI! RAWWWWWWRR –goes over and totally whoops Sakura.

Kakashi: OMFG! Naruto!

Sasuke: Fox Boy, Naruto -winks- Heehee.

Sakura: NOoOOOooOOoOOOooooooo! –flies off into the distance-

Naruto: -back to normal and in sexy jutsu form- Aahh.. much better. I am the one and only Ramen Master. XD. YEAH.

Kakashi: Riiiiiight. Lets get back to what we were supposed to be doing! TO SHIKAMARU"S PLACE! –jumps away and is followed by Sasuke and Naruto

**This time...**

Sakura randomly lands on a resting Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ...meh? -stares- Get off.

Sakura: -grabs shikamaru and starts shaking him vigorously- SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! YOU HAVE TO HELP! -whispers- ..they've all gone insane...

Shikamaru: ...Okay... who? -whips out a helmet-

Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi! They've all gone sexy jutsu crazy! -fails around- GAAAHHHHHHH

Shikamaru: Heck yes! -hops on his motorcycle and drives off- WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUFFIN POWAAAA!

Sakura: ...-dies-..noo...

Elsewheres..(yes..they are still in the sexy jutsu forms)

Naruto: WOOOT. Look at all this ramen guyzzzzerzz! -eating ramen-

Sasuke: psh! Its not like thats a different...hey.. -stares off into the distance-

Kakashi: EEK! Naruto! Sasuke's scouting out another man!

Naruto: -drops ramen- What...? TT.TT...-cries-

Sasuke: NO WAY! Never! Kakashi's lying! I'd worry about you doing that to ME remeber, Naruto!

Naruto: Oh yeah... OMFG!

Kakashi: Dude...Shikamaru rules.

Sasuke: He's got a fricken motorcycle!

Shikamaru: Sup?

Sakura runs in out of nowhere and tackles Shikamaru.

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't talk to them! They are evil! EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! They'll Brain Wash YOu! -wails-

Shika: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ITS ON ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! OH MY GAWWWDDDD. -dies-

Kakashi: Way to go Sakura! Way to go! You killed shikamaru! -grr-

Sasuke: YOU BITCH! -readies the chidori-

Naruto: Dude...sexy jutsu using the chidori! WOOOT!

Sasuke: -galres at naruto- huh uh..

Naruto: ...what?

Sasuke: woot is my word. Don't touch it... NO! BAD NARUTO! NO! -wacks naruto with a newspaper-

Naruto: Quit! Hurry up and kill her!

Sakura: EEEEK Sasuke! NOOO DONT KILL ME!

Kakashi: OH SHUTUP! -summons doggies that proceed to eat Sakura until she is no more- There.

Shikamaru: Woot woot!

Sasuke: HEY! BACKOFF MY DAMN WORD!

Naruto: OH! Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: ...yeah?

Kakashi: Care to join us in our frollic, while prancing naked throughout the enitirety of Konoha? -eye sparkle-

Sasuke: -giggle- tee hee. :3 . C'mon Shika, join us!

..Shikamaru was about to give them his answer when...the chapter ended!

DUN DUN DUNNN To be continued!

review...plzz


	4. Chapter 4 :E Kyubi is Forked

The Naruto Incident

by: NellySama

A/N: Heh...yeah! Dunno what to say... Ah some stuff you wont get unless you've watched Akamaru Hamster dance! Oocness, rules everything.

Disclaimer: I own it nots...HEH..

Chapter 3: :E Pie. Spoon. Quack.

**Last time, on Jutsu's Gone Wild!**

Kakashi: Care to join us in our frolic, while prancing naked throughout the entirety of Konoha? -eye sparkle-

Sasuke: -giggle- tee hee. 3 . C'mon Shika, join us!

..Shikamaru was about to give them his answer when...the chapter ended!

**This time...**

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and gave his reply..

Shikamaru: Yes. I will join you, on one condition! -points to the sky-

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: -quack-

Kakashi: ...party?

Shika: I'll join if I get to ride my motorcycle around town while wearing my sunglasses. -vroom vroom-

Kakashi: That's totally fine with us! -anbu-

Sasuke: Anything else?

Shika: YES! We stop this naked jutsu thing, and just reek havoc throughout the town, without nakedness.

Naruto: TT.TT but...but... -points to sasuke-

Kakashi: sasuke's naked... and thats awesome, because he'd never do something like that.

Sasuke: Hey! -whips out a towel- Don't stare at my girl-ish nakedness!

Kakashi: Then don't be a girl!

Sasuke: FINE! I wont be! -poofs back into not sexy jutsu Sasuke- HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Naruto: Hey! I wanna be a fox! -poofs into Kyubi-

Shikamaru: -.-... you guys are weird...and...too troublesome. -hops on his motorcycle, puts on his sunglasses, and speeds away with the motorcycle going vroom- Later, haters!

Kakashi: Aww. Oh well! -does the wobble-

Then, all of a not so sudden Akamaru appeared.

Sasuke: . -hugging fox naruto-

Akamaru: :E...

Kiba: -appears- NO! GET BACK!

Kakashi: Oh, what ever is the matter?

Kiba: Its... Akamaru! He... wants... -uncontrollable shaking and crying-

Sasuke: What, what is it! TELL ME!

Kyubi:Raawwr! -ahem- I mean yes! Tell us! Cuz we rule you!

Akamaru: :E...-grr-

Kakashi: -grabs Kiba and shakes him- Get a hold of your self, man!

Kiba: -is ashamed of himself for losing control- I'm sorry,Kakashi. I'll be calm now.

Sasuke: Dude, nobody asked you to be calm. Kakashi told you to get a hold of yourself! EXAMPLE! I'm going to get a hold of Kyubi. -puts Kyubi down and picks him back up and glompifies- See?

Kakashi: Quit explaining stuff dammit!

Sasuke: I'll explain whatever the hell I want to and you can't stop me!

Kyubi: STOP FIGHTING! -pushes Sasuke and Kakashi away from each other, since they where in each others faces- CANT YOU SEE THIS IS TEARING US APART? -bawls-

Kiba: Whoa... Did I just walk into a soap opera?

Akamaru: -barks- ARF! :E.

Kiba: O.O EEEK! -hides- I'm sorry Akamaru!

Kyubi: Oh right! What does Akamaru want?

Kiba: Akamaru wants...

All three listen with extreme intensity...

Kiba: Akamaru wants pie. -turns away-

Kakashi: -in shock-

Kyubi: -speechless-

Sasuke: pie? I love pie! Everyone loves pie! -pulls out a pie and hands it to Akamaru-

Since Akamaru had pie, everything was all good. Just then a spoon came hurtling from the sky, and struck the ground. A shadowy figure stood atop a building, the four stared in awe. The shadow figure laughed manically.

Figure: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US! BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! -then it pulls out a fork and throws it into naruto/kyubi's forehead-

THUNK! Kyubi falls over.

Sasuke: -screams- OMFG! NARUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -runs to the foxes side-

Kakashi: Who are you!

The Figure laughs insanely as Kiba and Akamaru leave.

Itachi: FORKED! 9000 points! -squees- Heee! 3 I'm Adorable!-flys away- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyone...just stared.

To be continued.

End! Chapter! Reviewsss plzz!


End file.
